More Than You Can Chew
by Misty Reeyus
Summary: Eleanor has a bruise on her neck. Kamoana throws a fuss. [Rokurou/Eleanor, slightly suggestive]


Eleanor is scarcely even through the front door before she's treated to an ambush.

"You finally made it!" Kamoana squeals, leaping from a run into a pounce, her arms wrapping around Eleanor's legs so forcefully that she's nearly thrown off balance. Thankfully, hands quickly prop against Eleanor's back, helping her right herself again, and Rokurou's chuckle echoes in her ear as he then sidesteps the little reunion to enter the house completely. Eleanor shoots a grateful glance back at her companion before she lets her gaze wander the room—to Dyle, who closes the door he just opened to let them in, to Medissa, who walks into sight from the kitchen while wiping her hands on her apron, and then right back down to Kamoana, who grins up at her as bright green eyes sparkle with glee.

Eleanor smiles in return and ruffles her hair. "Yes, I'm here. I'm sorry it's been so long, Kamoana." She's been traveling for almost three straight months now: acting in response to daemon reports, heading various relief efforts, all while continuing to spread word of the new Fifth Empyrean, Maotelus. She's barely found the time lately to catch up with any old friends; in fact, it was only a few weeks ago that she ran into Rokurou again during a daemon attack, though they've picked their relationship right back up where it left off.

"It's okay. I know you're really busy." Kamoana lets go of Eleanor's legs to extend her grabby hands above her head, and Eleanor happily takes the hint. Bending down and ducking her head, she lets the girl hug her properly this time, small arms folding around her neck as Eleanor firmly returns the embrace. She pats Kamoana's back while Kamoana rests her chin against her shoulder, buries her nose in her neck…

But Kamoana freezes up, and when Eleanor pulls away to ask what's wrong, there's a big frown on her face and worry shimmering in her wide eyes.

"Eleanor, you got a big owie on your neck!" Kamoana gestures to herself to demonstrate, pointing to the flesh on the left side of her own neck, just below her chin. "What happened? What hurt you?!"

Eleanor furrows her brow. Big owie on her—?

… _Oh_.

Eleanor's hand instinctively shoots up to cover her neck, and only when she touches the spot does she realize that it hurts slightly. She shoots a sideways glare back at Rokurou, remembering now how he bit and sucked at that particular juncture perhaps a little too fiercely last night. Eleanor was a little too wrapped up in the throes of pleasure to care at the time, and she didn't bother to check if it had left a bruise in the morning, since she was in such a hurry to get off the ship and see Kamoana again.

Not to mention, her high collar has historically been enough to conceal the proof of their indiscretions. But that proof must not be fully covered this time—noticeable enough that one can see it when they get close enough, like Kamoana just did.

"O-oh, it's nothing, Sweetie," Eleanor babbles out, her mind racing for an excuse. "I just…bumped into a door yesterday. No big deal."

Kamoana narrows her eyes suspiciously, and Eleanor resists the overwhelming urge to bite her lip because that would give her away in an instant. She was a terrible liar when she was working for the Abbey, and even after joining up with a group of nefarious villains (and hell, eventually bedding one of them), she hasn't actually gotten much better. Meanwhile, Kamoana is growing up fast, getting ever smarter and ever harder to trick by the day.

"Now now, Eleanor. Don't go lying to the kid," Rokurou cuts in, grinning in a way that sets alarm bells ringing in Eleanor's head. "Kamoana, the truth is, she got that bruise…" he pauses, leaning forward ominously until he's towering over the both of them, "…when I tried to _eat her_."

Eleanor promptly chokes on air.

"Rokurou!" Eleanor jolts back up to full height, snatching him by the scruff of his kimono to yank him backwards. She hiss-whispers into his ear, "She's still just a kid!"

Kamoana just giggles, though, putting her hands on her hips. "Nice try, but you can't scare me, Rokurou! I know Velvet was the only one who ate people."

That Kamoana could say such a thing so innocently, that she honestly believes it because she can't remember the cruel and ironic truth…Eleanor feels her heart start to sink with the disgustingly familiar weight of guilt.

"Before, sure," Rokurou's voice cuts through her thoughts as he gestures to the girl's parents, who are watching amusedly at the side. "But unlike you all, I'm _still_ a daemon. And y'know, I hear the longer a daemon stays a daemon, the more they start to crave human flesh."

Before Eleanor can even think to protest, Rokurou already has his arm gripped around her waist and is tugging her in. He opens his mouth, thrusts his face forward as if attempting to bite at Eleanor's cheek, makes near-animalistic growling noises from the back of his throat. It's so familiar and yet still so odd, how just by being in his hold, by hearing him make these stupid jokes, Eleanor actually calms down.

Her anxiety eased for the moment, Eleanor rolls her eyes and lightly slaps him away. Rokurou pulls back with unspoken question in his gaze, but when she smiles in assurance that she's really alright now, he smirks again and instantly whirls on Kamoana.

"I also hear that the flesh of children tastes _especially_ sweet…"

He really is a horrible, awful daemon, joking about something so gruesome with a child. But then again, after everything she's been through, Kamoana is not like most children. Even as she eyes Rokurou cautiously and backs away, there's a bright smile blooming on her face, proof that Kamoana is utterly unafraid.

Rokurou doesn't give any further warning before abruptly lunging as if to grab at Kamoana, who shrieks in delight before dodging around his arms and running off. Rokurou gives chase while making over-the-top monstrous snarls, and as they both disappear into the adjacent family room, Eleanor shakes her head and redirects her attention to Medissa and Dyle.

"Anyway," Eleanor says, "how are the three of you doing these days? Is everything alright here in Reneed?"

"Yes, it's great. We're just fine here, thank you." Medissa smiles, glancing over to where the sounds of Rokurou and Kamoana's play continue to ensue, then meets Eleanor's gaze again as she plants a finger to her own neck. "And how are the two of you… _doing_?"

The emphasis is blatantly teasing, and Eleanor flushes. "Please stop."

Medissa chuckles and leans into Dyle, who laughs himself and tugs an arm around his wife's shoulder. He drawls, "Might wanna try a little harder to keep your neck covered next time, Eleanor."

"Believe me," Eleanor huffs. "Message received."

She doesn't get to sulk for long, though, because soon, the chase in the family room makes its way back to the entryway. A squealing, giggling Kamoana comes zooming into view, then ducks for cover behind Eleanor's legs as Rokurou approaches, hot in pursuit.

"Eleanor, save me!"

The cry makes Rokurou halt in his tracks and lock eyes with Eleanor, his gaze predatory, his daemon eye gleaming red behind his hair. Eleanor promptly plays along by shifting into a protective stance, standing between him and his prey as a human shield.

"Don't worry, Kamoana. I'll protect you!" Eleanor declares, unable to help the slight curl of her lips. "Stand down, evil daemon, or you shall have me to contend with!"

"Oh?" Rokurou sneers wickedly, stalking closer and closer and closer until he's crossing the invisible boundary that marks her personal space, practically chest to chest as he lords several inches of height over her. "And just what makes you think you can face down a big, bad, _scary_ daemon like me?"

Eleanor gazes up at him fearlessly and mirrors his smirk. "The fact that I know your greatest weakness."

In a swift motion, Eleanor snatches up his wrist, yanking and twisting until his arm is pinned behind his back with a single hand. It's definitely not the strongest hold, and she's sure he could shake her off if he really tried, so he's clearly not trying much at all. Not even when she brings her other hand up to place her fingers against that one, incredibly ticklish spot on his ribs that always turns him into _mush_.

Rokurou's breath audibly catches in his throat. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I, now?" Eleanor hums, her fingers still poised in threat. She's not attacking, at least not yet, but she makes a point of lightly digging her nails in just a hint deeper through his clothes.

Part of her realizes that this behavior is especially foolish and undignified, particularly since they're in the presence of their hosts. Perhaps, too, there's a bit more heat to this interaction than they ought be willing to show in public. But Eleanor can't bring herself to care right now, and anyway, it's still innocent enough to be child-appropriate.

"I relent," Rokurou gasps quickly, shuddering against her. Even in defeat, though, he's still playing it up, his voice rising to an overdramatically high pitch as he mock-swoons. "Oh, all-powerful daemon slayer, do with me as you will!"

Childish laughter rings out, and Eleanor turns to see Kamoana bent over, nearly clutching her stomach from their show. "You two are so _silly_!" she cries.

Eleanor has to agree, and she shares a few chuckles with Rokurou as she lets him go.

"Kamoana, dear," Medissa chimes in, grabbing her daughter by the hand. "Let's head back and check the stove, okay? I still need your help stirring the stew."

"Okay!" Kamoana beams, and uses her free hand to grab Dyle by the belt and tug both her parents back into the kitchen. Eleanor starts to follow after them in order to help prepare lunch, but she's stopped by Rokurou's hand closing around hers, yanking her back so that they're alone in the foyer together.

"Who needs stew when I've got plenty to eat right here?" Rokurou drawls, and even as Eleanor rolls her eyes, she gladly accommodates when he dives in to kiss her.

His teeth nip playfully at her lip, and as that reminds her of the trouble his wandering mouth just got them into, Eleanor hazards an impish grin. Without warning, her fingers find Rokurou's ribs again, and this time, they strike mercilessly, taking advantage of his proximity to keep him trapped against her. She wreaks havoc on him for a good ten seconds before Rokurou, squawking and flailing, finally manages to twist free, narrowing his eyes at her once he's safely out of range of her attack.

" _That_ was for leaving this on me in the first place," Eleanor singsongs, pointing vengefully to the incriminating bruise he left on her neck.

Rokurou scoffs, but a smile graces his lips even as he shakes his head.

"Hah. And you say _I'm_ the evil daemon here."


End file.
